Happy Mother's Days Umma !
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Oneshoot ! "Ummaaaaaa" teriaknya yang turun dari gendongan appanya dan berlari ke pelukan sang umma "Sini anak umma" sahutnya sambil menggendong anaknya. Bad summary -...- RnR DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :3


**Title **: "Happy Mother's Day! Nae Umma ^^"

**Author** : Jung Jae Kyo

**Cast **:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Yoo Geun

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Genre **: Family

**Note **: Because this is YAOI FanFiction, so pasti dicerita ini male X male, dan dicerita ini dikenal suatu keadaan yang disebut dengan MPREG atau MalePREGnant, dimana keadaan ini seorang namja/laki-laki dapat memiliki keturunan yang diakibatkan kesalahan hormone. FF ini aku buat untuk memeringati hari ibu 22 Desember 2011.

**Warning **: karna ini FF YAOI yang mencritakan tentang male X male, buat para reader yang tidak suka, mending nggag usah baca, DON'T READ THIS FIC, SILENT AND GO AWAY..!

Di pagi yang cerah, terdapat seorang namja kecil yang bermain lari-larian di taman halaman rumah bersama sang apa. Dia terlihat lucu sekali ketika sang appa berhasil menangkapnya dan ia bergelinjang kegelian saat di gelitiki sang appa. Mereka terlihat sangat asyik sekali bermain bersama.

"Chagy, yeobbo sarapan sudah siap. Cepat kemari"

Terdengar suara lembut dari dalam rumah yang memanggil mereka.

"Kita masuk dulu yuk Yoogeunie" ajak sang appa

"Ne, appa" sahut namja kecil itu yang ternyata namanya Yoogeun

"Appa" tambahnya sambil menarik kaos appanya

"Waeyo?"

"Gendong, Ogeun apek appa (Yoogeun capek appa)" pintanya dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hm, anak appa manja nih" godanya yang kemudian menggendong Yoogeun di belakangnya.

Ruang Makan

"Ummaaaaaa" teriaknya yang turun dari gendongan appanya dan berlari ke pelukan sang umma

"Sini anak umma" sahutnya sambil menggendong anaknya.

"Hm, kelihatannya enak nih" sahut Jung Yunho yang merupakan appa Yoogeun.

"Sudah kamu makan saja" jawab Jaejoong, sang umma

"Yoogeunie juga makan yah." tambahnya sambil mendudukkan Yoogeun di kursi khusus untuk Yoogeun, kursi yang sudah jadi satu dengan meja makannya.

"Ini untuk Yoogeun" lanjutnya sambil meletakkan makanan Yoogeun di mejaYoogeun.

"Gomawo umma. Celamat makan" katanya yang kemudian segera menyantap makanan.

Setelah selesai makan Yunho bersama Yoogeun duduk di ruang tengah sambil bermain mainannya sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring di dapur.

"Ahh"

Jaejoong terkejut saat sebuah tangan besar melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping yang kemudian menciumi tengkuk sang istri.

"Aiish, kau ini. Aku sedang sibuk. Cepat kembali ke tempat anakmu" katanya sambil melonggarkan tangan Yunho sang suami

"Euhm" sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala yang masih di letakkan di pundak Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau. Ok, tidak ada jatah untukmu" jawabnya sambil membalikkan badan sehingga berhadapan dengan suaminya

"Mwo? Aniiyo. Ne ne aku akan kembali, tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Euhmm" sambil menunjuk mulutnya

"Tidak. Cepat kembali Yoogeun sendirian tuh"

"Joongie" rengeknya dengan puppy eyesnya

~CUP

Jaejoong pun mengecup kilat bibir Yunho agar ia kembali ke tempat Yoogeun.

~CUP

Yunho pun membalasnya dan berkata,"Gomawo nae yeoppeo umma" yang kemudian berlari.

Ruang Tengah

_Jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kkueo(t)ji_

_Noran pungseoni haneureul nalmyeon nae maumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggakna_

_Nae eoril jeok kkumeun noran pungseoneul tago haneul nopi nareuneun saram_

_Geu jogeuman kkumeul itcheobeorigo san geon naega neomu keobeoryeosseul ddae_

Terdengar suara nyanyian di ruang tengah. Yunho pun mencoba mendekatinya. Dan ternyata Yoogeun sedang di depan TV dan bejoged seperti yang ada di televisinya dan menyayikan lagu itu berkali. Yunho pun segera memanggil Jaejoong istrinya dan keduanya pun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah anaknya. Yang kemudian keduanya mendekat. Yoogeun pun menyadari kedatangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma, Appa" teriaknya yang kemudian berlari ke pangkuan appa dan ummanya

"Kenapa berhenti?" sahut sang appa

"Ehehehe, Yoogeun capek appa" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anak umma lucu dech, sini bobog sama umma" Jaejoong pun menggendong Yoogeun menuju kamarnya sambil mencubit pipi cabbynya

"Umma, Ogeun mau obog di kamal umma sama appa" pintanya

"Waeyo?"

"Pokonya Ogeun mau di kamal umma sama appa"

"Baiklah"

Jaejoong pun kembali dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama dengan Yunho. Mereka pun tidur bersama dengan Yoogun ditengahnya. Setelah semua terlelap, Jaejoong kembali terbangun dan membersihkan rumah yang tadinya nampak berantakan akibat ulah anaknya dan appanya serta menata mainan Yoogeun dengan rapi.

Keesokan harinya

"Ummaaaaaa" teriak malaikat kecilnya yang kemudian memeluk ummanya dari belakang

"Baby umma sudah bangun, tumben Yoogeunnie sudah rapi" sahut Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badan menghadap anaknya dan menciumnya.

"Siapa yang memandikan Yoogunnie?" tambahnya

~CUP

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan appanya"

Tiba-tiba Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dengan kilat dihadapan anaknya. Jaejoong pun terkejut saat melihat Yunho berpakaian rapi. Padahal dia 2 hari dari kemarin libur kerja.

"Kau mau kemana Yunnie-ah, pagi begini sudah rapi"

"Aku ingin mengajak Yoogeunnie jalan-jalan. Ia kan Yoogeun" jawab Yunho sambil mngedipakan satu matanya pada anaknya.

"Ne, Ogeun mau jalan-jalan umma"

"Umma tidak di ajak?"

"Tidak, umma tidak boleh ikut" sahut Yoogeun

"Ok. Kita pergi Yoogeunie" ajak Yunho

"Yeobbo" rengek Jaejoong

"Yunie-ah" kali dengan puppy eyesnya

"Miane yeobbo, kamu tidak bisa ikut"

"Ukh, baiklah." jawabnya jutek dengan mngercutkan bibirnya

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan bersama. Yunho ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga mawar putih untuk sang istri.

"Yoogeun ingin apa?"

"Yoogeun mau kaltu itu appa"

"Heum, baiklah"

Setelah membeli semua perlengkapan semuanya. Mereka pulang, namun kali ini mereka pulang kerumah Chullie dan Hangeng yang tak lain adalah nenek dan kakek Yoogeun.

"Yoogeunniee"

"Halmeoniii" teriak Yoogeun dan langsung memeluk neneknya.

Setelah masuk rumah, Yoogeun menulis di kertas tadi yang ia beli bersama appanya.

"Yoogeun mau buat apa?" tanya Hangeng

"Hehe, buat umma" sahutnya

"Heum, gambaran Yoogeunnie bagus"

Kemudian Yoogeun pun tertawa bersama sang kakek yang kemudian disusul oleh neneknya yang membawa kue untuk Yoogeun.

"Cucu nenek pintar sekali" kata Heechul

"Umma" panggil Yunho

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Ini, untuk umma dari kami" sahut Yunho dengan memberikan sebucket bunga mawar merah dan baju untuk sang umma

"Ah gomawo Yunnie" ucapnya sambil menerima hadian dari sang anak

"Happy Mothers Day Umma" tambahnya sambil mencium kening sang umma.

Mereka bertiga pun berbincang-bincang bersama sedangkan Yoogeun tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan setelah jalan-jalan.

Rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Mereka lama sekali, hingga sore belum kembali" gerutunya

"Jalan-jalan sendiri dan aku tidak boleh ikut. Huch, awas kau Yunnie-ah, tak dapat jatah kau" kesalnya

Jaejoong pun merasa bosan dan akhirnya ia tertidur saking bosannya. Namun saat Jaejoong terdur, Yunho dan Yoogeun pulang. Tanpa bersuara mereka menyiapkan semuanya,mulai dari menghias ruang tengah dan menyiapkan kue yang bertuliskan "Happy Mother's Day, Nae umma. Saranghae ^^"

"Yoogeun, pasang balon ini di situ yah" perintah Yunho sambil menunjuk tempat yang berada di pojokan.

Setelah selesai mereka mematikan semua lampu dan menunGgu Jaejoong terbangun dengan bersembunyi di balik sofa tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Egh"

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong terbangun, namun ia terheran dengan keadaan rumah yang gelam, dan saat ia menyalakan lampu.

"Happy Mother's Day Umma" kata mereka berbarengan sambil merangkul Jaejoong.

"Umma, ini buat umma" kata Yoogeun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil dan selembar gambar

*Isi tulisannya

_-Happy mothers Day umma, Ogeun cayaaaaaaang umma-_

"Ini, wach Yoogeun pintar menggambar. Gomawo nae baby." Sahutnya sambil menyium kening Yoogeun.

"Yeobbo, Happy Mothers Day" kata Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Gomawo" sahut Jaejoong yang menitihkan air mata yang kemudian mereka semua tertawa bersama dan menikmati kuenya.

**The End**

-HAAHH

MIANE, endingnya GJ POOLLL

Yeaaayy akhirnya bisa update juga di FFn, setelah nih acc menjamur seabad -...-" *tebar menyan(?)*

mohon reviewnya yah :3 mooaaah


End file.
